Untitled
Many Ranma ½ works of sometimes never acquire a title for a variety of reasons and are either listed in the under a descriptor the writer has given the story (such as "A Teaser") or, if no such descriptor exists, as "Untitled". Below is the list of such fanfics that are featured in the wikia (with, where available, a description): "Descriptor" *"The Absolutely Worst Ranma ½ Lemon Ever" - by Zach Francks *"A Funny Insert Fic" - by April Cranmer *"Alternate Ending Ranma ½: Childhood's End" - by Philip C. Mak *"Alternate Reality 4" - by Michael H. Chen *"An Alternaverse?" - by Ronny Hedin *"As Yet Untitled" - by Lawrence Chu *""An As Yet Untitled Ranma Crossover Story" - by Deus Ex Machina: The Nyaniichuan has a dark secret that the Amazons don't want to get to public attention.''Description from My Fanfiction Home Page *"Another Useless Anime Ad" - by Yoru-Hikage *"Baka" - by Warren Roberts *"Bengman One-Syllable Challenge" - by Michael J. Noakes *"The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic" - by Gregg Sharp *"Chapter 2: Side Story" - by Aaron Moorman *"A Chibi Ryouga Fic" - by Bek-chan *"Christmas Cheer from Sunhawk" - by Shea McIntee *"The Clan Chapter 19 (April Fools)" - by Christopher Jones *"Centaur 3.1416" - by Vincent Seifert *"A Chinese Ghost Story Movie 3" - by Kahlil Noriega *"Clothes Make the... Part 7 (April Fools)" - by Nicholas W. Leifker *"Concepts" - by Gregg Sharp *"Continuation of a Mushroom" - by Gregg Sharp *"Crossovers that Should Never Be Done" - by Jim Robert Bader *"Curse of the New Year's Bell (Variation)" - by Jorge Armando Pratt Blanno *"Cut Scenes" - by Anand Rao *"DragonBall Interlude" - by Francis Bourque *"Efreet" - by Warren Roberts *"A Fanfic I Will NEVER Write" - by Anand Rao *"The FanFicronomicon" - by David Crawford *"Fatora and Alielle Finish "Hearts and Minds"" - by H.K. Miller *"The Fic that Started at Atami" - by Ninnik Nishukan *"Fic We Can't Come Up with a Title For" - by Gary Kleppe: ''A man talks with his son about his education.''Description from Jusenkyo *"A Fic Written on a Cold, Cold Sunday" - by Anh *"A Few Moments Behind the Scenes" - by Erin Mills *"Fusions that Should Never Be" - by Jim Robert Bader *"Fusions that Should Never Be II" - by D.B. Sommer *"Genma & Soun Write a Fanfic" - by Scott K. Jamison: ''The two fathers try their hands at ending the series.''Description from Internet Archive record of SKJAM!'s Fanfic Page *"A Girl Days Spamfic" - by Robert Haynie Jr.: ''In an alternate Girl Days universe, Principal Kuno sees the fight between Ranma and Big Pocky. He gets inspired...''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Gisa Teji Shorts" - by ABC *"Halo Concept" - by Ozzallos *"Hands Up, Everyone Who Saw This Coming" - by Scott K. Jamison *"Happosai and Cologne Write a Fanfic" - by Brian McGee *"Hikaru Gosunkugi Writes a Fic" - by B. Jones *"Hiroshi and Daisuke Finish "Hearts of Ice"" - by Gary Kleppe: ''Hiroshi and Daisuke decide to finish Hearts of Ice in their own style. Of course that might not be quite as Krista might envision... *"Ill Met by Starlight: The Lemon" - by Lara L. Bartram *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 2" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 3" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 4" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 5" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 6" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 7" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Kasumi Writes a Fanfic" - by June Geraci: Akane comes home one day intent on baking cookies. Unfortunately Kasumi is not there to help her, so she's going to have to find a recipe and do it on her own! But what's this with the recipe. Seems that Kasumi has written a story. With Ranma, Akane sets down to read it. What sort of fanfic WOULD Kasumi write? *"Kris Thompson Writes a Ranma ½ FanFic-BADLY" - by Kristin Ellen Thompson *"Kun-chan and White Wolf's Hentai Fic" - by Caroline Ann Seawright and Thom Woosley *"Kuno Writes a Fanfic" - by Lawrence Chu: So what sort of story would Kuno write? Here, from his own pen, is the story of how he wrought the downfall of the demon Ranma Saotome and freed Akane, and the Pig Tailed Girl to finally express their hidden love for him... *"A Little Sense? Ending 3" - by Deric Wilson *"A Little Skit..." - by Robert Morrison *"A Long Period of Waiting of Several Months (Scamfic)" - by Matthew Trotter: Ukyo ponders her grill. *"The Lost Lurkerfics" - by Robert Morrison *"Make Up Your Own Title" - by Mark Ferrer *"Meetings" - by Warren Roberts *"Megacrossover Spamfic" - by Florencio B. de la Merced Jr. *"More Horrible Fanfiction" - by Robert Morrison *"More Stupid Crossovers" - by Richard D. Lawson *"The More Things Change: The Lemon" - by Lara L. Bartram *"Mr Crossover" - by Tess Malone *"The Muppets Do Ranma ½" - by Jared Ornstead: You've seen the movies, what if they decided to do the Ranma show?''Description from Fanfiction.net & Internet Archive record of Studio Asynjor *"My Entry in the FFML Character Revenge Fics" - by Ken Arromdee *"My Second SI" - by Brian McGee *"Mystery Crossover Spamfic" - by Gina: ''Meet the girls...''Description from Fanfiction.net *"Mystery Fusion #4" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #9" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #11" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #12" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #19" - Brian Randall *"Nabiki/Kodachi" - by Gary Kleppe *"New York" - Warren Roberts *"Nightmarish Crossovers" - by Video Game Addicted Person *"Not Another One!" - by Terrin *"Not Another Ridiculous Fanfic!" - by Ammadeau *"No Title!" - by Michael H. Chen: ''Nabiki starts to realise that maybe there's more to Ranma than she first thought. Indeed, after a while she realises that she loves him and regrets having palmed him off on Akane when he first arrived. Is there anything she can do? *"No Title! Part 2" - by Rojan *"Old Fanfic Number 4" - by Benjamin McCrillis *"The One Hour Challenge" - by Michael J. Noakes *"One-Syllable Fic" - by Nicholas W. Leifker *"Onna: Red Side (The Final Chapter)" - by Robert Morrison *"An Original Flavor Ranma Fanfic" - by Michael H. Chen *"Over the Clouds Side Story" - by William F. Rose *"Pigtailed Timeloops Omakes" - by Shade *"Pokemon ½?" - by Wade Tritschler *"Private Bet 10" - by Shade: Take one martial artist. Add a dash of Destiny and more crossovers then you can shake a stick at. Then stand back and watch the fireworks begin. *"Ranma ½/Birdy the Mighty Teaser" - by Steve Pardue: A depressed Akane contemplates the rut she is in. *"A Ranma ½ Continuing Series" - by Troy Thomas *"A Ranma ½ Easter Fic" - by Anh *"Ranma ½ Extreme Beach Volleyball!!!" - by Jeremy Harper *"Ranma ½ Generic Fanfic" - by Richard David Beaubien *"A Ranma ½ Koan" by Andrew Eoff: Ranma ponders on a koan. What was behind the door, the lady or the tiger? *"Ranma ½ Round Robin" - by Richard David Beaubien and Nigel M. *"Ranma and Ukyou Write a Fanfic" - by Mike Rhea: Ranma gets malletted to the Ucchans and wanders in. He and Ukyo decide to write a fanfic together... *"RanmaDragonLance" - by Wanderer D: Ranma, Ukyou, and Ryouga mysteriously turn up in the world of Dragonlance just in time to help Tanis half-elf and his companions on their quest.''Description from Internet Archive record of Ranchan & Co. Crossing Bridges *"Ranma Hentai Round Robin" - by April Cranmer, Harvey Torrance Griffin, Kaelon, KoalaKiller and rayd30 *"Ranma/Macross" - by Ragun Paul Moody *"Ranmaniichuan" - by Matthew Anderson *"Ranma's Girls Spinoff" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Ranma/Super Deformed Double Feature" - by Myungsu Suh *"Reality" - by Terrin *"A Really Bad Ranma/SM X-Over" - by Deus Ex Machina *"Revengefic" - by Lord Talon and Long Ngo *"Rewrite: Finale" - by S. Ashley Burns *"The Ryoga and Akane Lemon" - by Harold L. Clark *"RZ½" - by Greg Housley *"Scenes" - by Tomas Megerson *"Scenes" - by Thermopyle *"Scenes from an Unfinished Work" - by Kevin D. Hammel: ''When Nodoka first appears at the Tendo Dojo, looking for her husband and child, Ranma must confront the truth about her past. She was born a girl and only became a boy a few years later. Initially denying it, both she and Akane must come to terms with this new truth, and what it means for them. *"Scenes from Ranma Clerks" - by Lawrence Chu: Akane talks to Ryoga about sex, Ukyo and Akane talk about Ranma's sexual antics, etc. *"Scenes from the Cutting-Room Floor" - by Brian Payne *"Scream" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Selected Story Ideas" - by Christopher Jones *"Seppukku Blast Side Story" - by Keener Barnes *"Serenity Concept" - by Ozzallos *"Side Story" - by Richard D. Lawson *"Side Story" - by Yami Kururu *"Sidestory 1" - by Arun M. Prabhu *"Sidestory 2" - by Arun M. Prabhu *"Side-Story One" - by Jim Robert Bader: The fight is over and the Multiverse has once again been saved by Ranko and her intrepid band of paratime Sibs and Hangers-on, but what do you do to savor such a victory? Do you go to Disneyland? Well...not quite! You see, there is this certain little restaurant on a particular timeline that Ranko brings her friends so they can properly have a "Party..." and where better to have a "Grudge Match" with Silver Saotome than in a place where victory really does tastes as sweet as honey...''Description from Jim Bader's Fanfics *"Side Story Two" - by Kristin Laura Huntsman *"A Silly Kasumi Lemon" - by Warren Roberts *"A Silly Little 'Fic with No Redeeming Qualities Whatsoever‎" - by Martin L. Metke *"A Silly Snippet" - by Jyonouchi Katsuko: ''What *not* to do if you're pulled over by a cop.''Description from Internet Archive record of Anime Palace *"SM-switch" - by Warren Roberts *"Solar Demise Five Series" - by Laura Tharp: ''What happened during Ranma and Akane's trip.''Description from Welcome - The Ranma and Akane Shrine *"Something Evil" - by Robert Morrison *"The Start of a Story" - by David J. Eddy *"Strange Xovers" - by Gregg Sharp *"Stupid Crossover" - by Richard D. Lawson *"Stupid Spamfic #1" - by Andrew Sak *"Sunhawk's Challenge" - by Shea McIntee *"Teaser" - by James Lee Charles Werness Jr. *"A Teaser" - by Lara L. Bartram *"Top Ten" - by Warren Casper: ''Things that various Ranma characters would NEVER say... *"Top Ten Rejected Lines" - by Philip C. Mak *"Two Types of Liars Side Story" - by Ragun Paul Moody: A tale of a tentacle monster. *"The Ultimate Crossover" - by Lucas Ricardo Liso: There's a new exchange program starting at Furinkan High School, and the first student to attend Furinkan High under it is on her way to school. It's Sakura Kasugano, and she is the first of many. Of course she encounters Kuno on the way to school, not that the resulting fight is any problem from her. Ranma's interest is piqued, and they arrange a match after school... *"Unlikely Companions Side Interlude" - by David Zhang *"An Unlikely Crossover" - by Jessica Ihimaera-Smiler *"Unnamed" - by Dan Inverse *"Unnamed" - by Jonathan Ford: Ranma has been through a personal hell in a war against the powers of darkness. Somehow, at the end, he was transported to a new world. Will it be a chance to start over, or will he find that he's jumped from the frying pan only to land in the fire?''Description from The Lost Library of Florestica *"Unnamed" - by Wade Tritschler *"Untitled2" - by Kahlil Noriega *"Untitled Cute Doubutsu Kaydee Fic" - by Lawrence Chu *"Untitled Patchwork Fanfic" - by David A. Tatum *"An Untitled Ranma ½ & AMG Crossover" - by Thomas Greenslade: ''An older and perhaps even a wiser Ranma sits at home brooding when he is visited by a Platinum haired goddess. It is her duty to grant him a wish, but perhaps all he really needs from her is a bit of friendship.''Description from Internet Archive record of yasuhei's DarkLittle Corner *"Untitled Side" - by Lara L. Bartram: ''Another one? Can they do it?''Description from Internet Archive record of Lara's Fanfics *"Untitled Song Fic" - by Jyonouchi Katsuko: ''Ranma confesses who he truly loves, but things don't go as well as he had planned. *"Version 3.1" - by Christian Gadeken: Kasumi goes out for a night on the town with Ryouga while Ranma declares her femininity (again)... *"Vocabulary List #25'' - by James Lee Charles Werness Jr. *"Warcraft Concept" - by Ozzallos *"The Way Ranma ½ Ought to Be" - by Ryoucilo *"What if the Characters Nobody's Heard of Took Over" - by Ken Arromdee *"What if Ranma Were a Potato?" - by Gary Kleppe *"Where Did this Come From? or The Ranma ½ Script They Threw in the Bin..." - by Calum J. Wallace *"Why I Write My Fics the Way I Do... or Shampoo and Ukyo Visit" - by Christopher Angel: Shampoo and Ukyo come by, wanting to know why I seem to make the same choices in all my fics.''Description from Yggdrasil.org - The Works of Christopher Angel *"Worse Special Feature" - by Scott K. Jamison *"WOT and Ranmaideas" - by Jonathan Ford *"WoT Idea" - by Gregory Dufresne: ''The sudden appearance of Moiraine Damodred causes Ranma to regain his will to live. Moraiane lost without a clue as to where or when she is latches on to our pig-tailed hero in hopes that he can help her get home, but does she really want to return? *"Xmen" - by Ozzallos *"YASSI!" - by Brad Angell: I take the plunge, as many authors do, into the Ranmaverse. Will I do any better? Will I survive? Will I hook up with a Ranmaverse girl? Or will I just end up with more female underwear than I know what to do with?''Description from Reocities Archive record of Kai's Meager Web Page & Fanfiction.net *"Yet Another Alternate History" - by Michael J. Noakes: ''It's another day at Furinkan high. And like all the days for the last month Akane has to fight a horde of boys to get into school in the morning. But today is a bit different when a pigtailed boy turns up and winds up fighting with Kuno. Who is he. And what about Ranko, another new person, a cute red-headed girl who shares Akane's interest in the martial arts and looks like she will become a really good friend... *"Yet Another Alternate History! Ranma" - by Joseph L. Fenton: Genma and Soun didn't train under Happosai at the same time, hence the arrangement with the Tendos wasn't made. What happens when Ranma and Akane meet later?''Description from Internet Archive record of Joe's Home Page *"Yet Another Nanban Mirror Story" - by Jonathan S. Haas *"Yet Another 'Ranma as an Orochi Decendant' Fic" - by William F. Rose *"Yet Another Ranma Lemon" - by Gentleman Caller *"You're Outta Control Part 9 (April Fools)" - by Agent H "Untitled" *"Untitled" - by Matthew Anderson *"Untitled" - by Brad Angell: ''Evil has attacked the earth, awakened by a moon mission. In a desperate battle, Ranma saves Akane but is trapped himself in an attack and sucked through to a different dimension. That's only the start, as he wanders from dimensions to war-torn dimension, picking up a robot, a magical girl and a scientist on the way... *"Untitled" - by Anh *"Untitled" - by Anh *"Untitled" - by Jose Argao *"Untitled" - by Ayeka *"Untitled" - by Adam Brown *"Untitled" - by Adam Brown *"Untitled" - by Alan T. Courtright *"Untitled" - by Dark Alpha: A camera catches a scene of mystery, and someone, probably Nabiki, goes out of their way to solve the mystery; and what exactly had happened?''Description from Internet Archive record of G3 Fanfic Studio Productions *"Untitled" - by Florencio B. de la Merced Jr. *"Untitled" - by Mark Doherty *"Untitled" - by Gregory A. Dreher *"Untitled" - by Gregory Dufresne *"Untitled" - by Gregory Dufresne: ''Daniel decides to conscript new help...can you guess who he chooses? *"Untitled" - by Gregory Dufresne and Eric Freedman *"Untitled" - by David J. Eddy *"Untitled" - by Eimii *"Untitled" - by Eimii *"Untitled" - by Mark Ferrer: After years of pursuing Ranma, Shampoo returns home, carrying his child.''Description from The Mousse and Shampoo Fan Fiction Archive *"Untitled" - by Mark Ferrer *"Untitled" - by Peter Gallagher *"Untitled" - by Getzeye Dragon *"Untitled" - by Harvey Torrance Griffin *"Untitled" - by Eric Hallstrom *"Untitled" - by Ronny Hedin *"Untitled" - by Roel Hendriks *"Untitled" - by Colin Hidson *"Untitled" - by Colin Hidson *"Untitled" - by Colin Hidson *"Untitled" - by Greg Housley *"Untitled" - by kaztsar *"Untitled" - by Gary Kleppe *"Untitled" - by Benjamin Mark Kosse *"Untitled" - by Terry Kreutzberg *"Untitled" - by Lady Lioness: ''New people move into Nerima and Ranma reacts to them in a very territorial way.''Description from The Library *"Untitled" - by Jeffrey Lee *"Untitled" - by Jeffrey Lee *"Untitled" - by Mark K.: ''Fan fiction writer Mark is visited by two characters. *"Untitled" - by Benjamin McCrillis *"Untitled" - by Paul Meaney *"Untitled" - by Erin Mills *"Untitled" - by Jennifer Morales: The tale of Ranma getting on with life after Akane. In the story, he is attending college in California, meets a girl named Shayla and Akane is engaged to Shinnosuke back in Nerima.''Description from Welcome To Jen O Rama! ^_^ *"Untitled" - by Robert Morrison *"Untitled" - by Long Ngo *"Untitled" - by Nightgazer333 *"Untitled" - by Nightgazer333 *"Untitled" - by Nightgazer333 *"Untitled" - by Kahlil Noriega *"Untitled" - by PhoneyNT *"Untitled" - by PhoneyNT *"Untitled" - by Øystein Rambøl *"Untitled" - by Elizabeth Q. *"Untitled" - by Elizabeth Q. *"Untitled" - by Elizabeth Q. *"Untitled" - by Anand Rao *"Untitled" - by Ridgewolfe *"Untitled" - by Dana Roberts: ''Shampoo gets amnesia. *"Untitled" - by Saotome83 *"Untitled" - by Thomas Schmidt *"Untitled" - by Steven Scougall: A particularly bad day in the life of Ranma, with even more people from his past showing up to either hurt or marry him.''Description from Internet Archive record of Beyond Forever *"Untitled" - by Gregg Sharp *"Untitled" - by Gregg Sharp *"Untitled" - by Ong Shih Lin *"Untitled" - by Ong Shih Lin *"Untitled" - by Shin Kanma: ''Chaos ensues when a greater order wants to meddle in Ranma's Life. *"Untitled" - by Silver Princess *"Untitled" - by SJiriki: After Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding, both Kasumi and Nabiki confess they love Ranma. Now he have compeltely new problems.''Description from Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *"Untitled" - by Syithe *"Untitled" - by David A. Tatum *"Untitled" - by Thermopyle *"Untitled" - by Wanderer D *"Untitled" - by Bridget Ellen Wilde *"Untitled" - by Dave Wong: ''Ranma is keeping secrets while people deal with the fallout from Ranko's visit. *"Untitled" - by Tom Wrensch: ''Ranma has decided to leave the dojo, for reasons too painful to think about. He has set up camp in a lonely woods. Of course Ryoga finds him eventually...''Description from Reocities Archive record of TeW's Ranma Fanfic Page *"Untitled" - by X-ile *"Untitled" - by Yami Kururu *"Untitled" - by Jeff Yoshizawa See Also References Category:Meta